Chocolate
by blahblahblah0987
Summary: Pyro sabe lo que quiere y como obtenerlo, en especial si se trata de conseguir chocolate. Engineer lo aprenderá de la forma menos esperada. (one-shot) Pyro x Engie. Headcanon de que Pyro es una chica.


**Algo que se me ocurrió mientras comía chocolate. Esta es una de mis ships favoritas. Es la primera vez que pongo al pyro como chica. Espero que salga bien jaja. Disfrútenlo.**

* * *

-Eres… ¿Una chica?

La mueca de sorpresa fue uniforme en los rostros de los mercenarios. Scout sostenía la máscara antigás de la pirómana mientras esperaba una respuesta a su pregunta obvia. Engineer masajeo su entrecejo tratando de mantener la compostura y rezando para que aquel asunto no pasara a mayores. Era uno de los pocos que había entablado "amistad" con Pyro y tal vez el único que sabía que si había algo que odiaba, era que invadieran su espacio personal.

Aquella tarde, rememoró el ingeniero, después de llegar de la misión, los mercenarios habían enfilado a las duchas como de costumbre, solo que esta vez, Soldier, Scout y Demoman se habían propuesto desenmascarar al pirómano misterioso con el propósito de "Meterlo a las duchas y acabar con esa falta de higiene", aunque todo el equipo sabía que lo que los movía realmente era una insana curiosidad. Después de forcejear casi una hora con el susodicho y con los compañeros que trataron de hacerlos entrar en razón, Scout se alzaba victorioso con la máscara en las manos mientras un murmullo de sorpresa se escapaba de los labios de todos. Lentamente y tratando de recuperar la compostura, se alzaba un rostro claro, marcado por unas cuantas cicatrices que se presumían quemaduras. Las facciones eran algo toscas y gruesas pero lo suficientemente delicadas como para presumir que se trataba de una mujer. Unos cuantos mechones de cabello grasiento caían en sus hombros, dando la impresión de que el traje ignifugo definitivamente no era el mejor atuendo para los días de calor. Scout había balbuceado aquella estúpida pregunta y ahí estaban de nuevo, en el mismo escenario que hace 2 minutos.

-Dame eso. –La voz de Pyro fue suficiente para confirmar que, efectivamente, se trataba de una chica. La pirómana se dirigió al bostoniano con un claro tono de furia. El chico no reaccionó, lo que solo contribuyó aún más a su ira.

-Dame eso. –Repitió Pyro en tono firme, sacando su pistola de bengalas del cinturón.

Scout no movió un musculo y la chica perdió la paciencia. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la pistola de bengalas estaba dentro de su boca y dos segundos después sus sesos se esparcían por el suelo. Acto seguido Pyro disparó contra Demo y Soldier, mandándolos al respawn, recogió su máscara ensangrentada del suelo y le dedicó una mirada asesina al resto del equipo. Con eso se daba por zanjado el asunto y quedaba claro que nadie debía de invadir su privacidad. Nadie.

* * *

Las siguientes semanas transcurrieron con normalidad. Engineer tuvo cierto miedo los días subsiguientes al evento porque suponía que tal vez, ahora que todos sabían que Pyro era una mujer, desestimarían su trabajo. Sin embargo, lejano a lo que creyó el ingeniero, la develación de la identidad de la pirómana había pasado desapercibida pues bien pensado, el equipo llevaba más de 4 años trabajando con ella, por lo que estaban conscientes de que, lo que fuera que hubiera bajo el uniforme se había ganado el respeto de todos hace tiempo, sin importar si era hombre, mujer o un alíen.

Sumado a eso, el equipo entero había vivido en carne propia los prejuicios de la sociedad. Siendo mercenarios, todos en algún momento de sus vidas fueron juzgados, mirados en menos o etiquetados por una civilización que los excluía, por lo que subestimar a Pyro por su género, color de piel, origen, trastornos psicológicos o lo que fuera, era asquerosamente hipócrita. Ninguno tenía el derecho de juzgar a nadie. Además, sus propias jefas derribaban todos los estereotipos, pues Miss Pauling y La Administradora resultaban ser dos personas dignas de temer, y ni hablar de la madre de Demo o las hermanas de Heavy.

Engineer se sintió un poco estúpido después de repasar sus pensamientos. Era obvio que nadie subestimaría a Pyro. Era una parte importante del equipo, al igual que todos ahí. Lo único que había cambiado un poco era que, ahora que se sabía quién estaba tras la máscara, los chicos la habían convencido de ir a rostro descubierto mientras estuvieran fuera de los horarios de trabajo como una manera de fortalecer la comunicación y los lazos entre camaradas. Al ingeniero le pareció una gran idea. Siempre había sido cercano a Pyro pero el no poder asociar al ente pirómano con una persona en específico hacia que su relación fuera distante, sin contar con el hecho de que el filtro hacía imposible distinguir lo que hablaba. Ahora, el texano por fin podía entablar una conversación normal con ella, lo que significaba que finalmente podrían forjar amistad.

Uno de esos días en los que hablaban animadamente, Engineer quiso pedirle un favor.

-Oye, necesito a alguien que pruebe los nuevos teleportadores. Después del incidente del pan con tumores los chicos no se atreven. ¿Te animas?

Pyro lo meditó un poco. – ¿Que gano a cambio?

-Pues… no lo sé. Podría mejorar tu lanzallamas o… darte algo que quieras.

-¿Tienes chocolate?

-¿Chocolate? No… Pero podría comprar uno.

\- Te echo un cable con lo de los teleportadores si me das un chocolate.

-Trato hecho.

De ahí en adelante Pyro se había convirtió en el sujeto de pruebas nro. 1 del ingeniero. Para lo que fuera que necesitara, pruebas de armas, resistencia de los centinelas o asistencia técnica, la pirómana aceptaba gustosa a cambio de una barra de chocolate. A Engineer le daba gusto tenerla a su lado. Hace años que deseaba a alguien que lo ayudara en el taller y la chica encajaba perfectamente. No solo porque poseía un coraje tremendo, sino porque también resultaba ser muy hábil con las máquinas y los circuitos mecánicos. El texano llegó a conocerla bien, era una persona tranquila y dinámica, a ratos un poco infantil, y estaba seguro que de no ser por ese complejo de trastorno psicológico fantasioso y esa devoción por el fuego que la había llevado a la psicopatía, Pyro podía haber sido una gran ingeniera… Siempre y cuando obtuviera a cambio su tan preciada chocolatina.

Una tarde de abril, en medio del fragor de la batalla, Engineer se secaba el sudor de la frente luego de instalar la salida del teleportador. Las tripas le rugían. No había comido nada en todo el día y la fatiga empezaba a pasarle la cuenta. Palpó su bolsillo izquierdo buscando el destornillador, pero en vez de eso, encontró algo muy distinto.

"¡Bingo!" pensó para sí mismo. El día anterior, después de hacer algunos ajustes a sus armas, había guardado media barra de chocolate que Pyro dejó sobre la mesa. No era gran cosa pero sería suficiente para mantener a su estómago callado por un rato. La desenvolvió con cuidado y se la comió con pereza, saboreando cada bocado. Cuando terminó sintió un gran alivio. Al fin algo para llenar el estómago. Se limpiaba el labio superior con el dorso de la mano derecha cuando un sonido lo dejó helado.

-¡Mierda! ¡Un Spy sabotea mi centinela!

El texano corrió junto a sus máquinas y trató de quitar el zapador lo más rápido posible. Una figura humana se materializó a sus espaldas levantando una hoja afilada. El ingeniero reaccionó, pero ya era demasiado tarde para contraatacar. Justo antes de que la hoja tocara su piel, un calor abrasador envolvió el ambiente y el espia cayó al suelo hecho un manojo agonizante de llamas. El ingeniero suspiró aliviado.

-¡Chica, me has salvado! Un par de segundos más y no lo cuento.

La voz de la Administradora se alzó sobre ellos indicando la victoria. Pyro se quitó la máscara y esbozó una sonrisa.

Engineer la observó un momento. Ahora que la conocía mejor podía darse el lujo de admirar su rostro. No era una persona excepcionalmente bella pero tenía algo que a sus ojos la hacía hermosa.

-Me debes un chocolate.

La voz de la pirómana lo hizo volver en sí.

-¿Qué?

-Que me debes un chocolate.

Engineer estaba desconcertado. Pyro supo leer la confusión en su rostro y decidió ser más explícita.

-Te he salvado el culo, así que me debes un chocolate.

El texano tardó un poco en entender el mensaje. Luego rio un poco. –Ok. –Dijo quitándose las gafas. - Cuando lleguemos a la base…

-No. Ahora.-Interrumpió la pirómana.

El ingeniero pareció sorprendido por la repentina actitud de su compañera. Pyro prosiguió.

-He visto que traes el sobrante de ayer en el bolsillo. Dámelo. Tengo ganas de comer chocolate ahora.

El mercenario palideció. Ya no tenía la barra. Tendría que encontrar la manera de explicarle a la chica lo que había sucedido.

-Pyro… Veras… Sabes que no he tenido la oportunidad de llevarme algo a la boca en todo el día. Me salté la comida para poder ajustar los últimos detalles del centinela y pues, he venido a la batalla con el estómago vacío. Las tripas me rugían, así que me he comido tu chocolate hace apenas un par de minutos. Lo siento.

La pirómana lo miró con una ceja alzada, se acercó lentamente a su rostro y deslizó un dedo por la comisura de su boca.

-Con que te lo has comido. – Pyro lamió los restos de chocolate que los labios del texano dejaron en su pulgar.

Engineer temió que fuera a hacerle daño. No la creía alguien de malas intenciones pero estaba consciente de que era mejor no hacerla enojar a menos que quisieras ser quemado vivo. La chica posó sus manos alrededor de su nuca, tomándole la cabeza y se situó tan cerca su rostro que podía sentir su aliento. Por un momento creyó que le desnucaría.

Lo que sucedió después, lo dejó perplejo.

Sus labios se posaron bruscamente sobre los suyos, acto seguido comenzó a explorar su boca con una lengua suave, cálida y traviesa. Pyro tenía un agarre fuerte, por lo que el forcejeo del ingeniero era inútil. Su boca se movía de manera sistemática, manteniéndolo prisionero. A Engineer le pareció extraño en un principio, pero después de un rato se tornó agradable. Aquel jueguito de tira y afloja con el que Pyro lo mantenía inmóvil le hacía sentir sumiso y al mismo tiempo muy excitado. La pirómana sabía lo que quería, sabia como conseguirlo y así lo demostraba con sus labios bruscos y su lengua dominante. Recorrió toda la boca del texano y a él le pareció extasiante. Después de un par de minutos, la chica se separó abruptamente.

-Estaba en lo correcto. –Dijo relamiéndose los labios. –Aun tenías impregnado el sabor a chocolate.

Pyro se alejó dejando al ingeniero sorprendido y visiblemente sonrojado. Cuando estaba a un par de metros de distancia se dirigió nuevamente a él.

\- Me doy por pagada con esto. Gracias Engie, eres un encanto… ¡Ah! Y por cierto…Podrías comer chocolate más seguido, queda bien con el sabor de tu boca.

Engineer permaneció inmóvil durante unos minutos asimilando lo sucedido. Luego se palpó el labio inferior y sonrió para sí mismo.

-Lo tendré en cuenta. –Se dijo. Definitivamente comería chocolate más seguido, pero por ahora, debía encontrar una manera de ocultarle a sus compañeros el indiscreto rubor en sus mejillas.


End file.
